Onesided
by BunnyEriful
Summary: #5. A love given but was never intercepted. An unfair decision set to destroy two lives. A onesided love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All **recognizable characters belong to **Hiro Fujiwara's Kaichou-wa Maid-sama!**

**A/N: **This is an eight chaptered story. Hope you'll like it

-;-

**One**

It was a quiet and sunny Sunday afternoon.

Usui smiled at me and pushed his coffee cup on me. "What's with the face? It's two in the afternoon, Igarashi and Sakura isn't late yet. We're just too early."

I clasped my hands together and looked out of the huge windows. "Nope, I was just a little bored." I eyed my empty milk cup and dropped my gaze on my black bag—looking through it as if I could see its contents. "Um…well, I'm…Usui, I have something to tell you—I—"

"If you're planning to tell me about your problems with Igarashi, then go on." He interrupted and called on the waitress to order me another cup of milk shake again. "So, what is it about? Was he acting mean to you? Did his mother do something stupid again?"

I dropped my gaze and allowed a frown to appear in between my eyebrows. "Um, no…it's just that—well, Igarashi is great. He isn't acting mean to me nor his mother." I paused once to acknowledge the waitress who placed my drink in front of me before throwing Usui a meaningful smile. Usui smiled back as meaningful as hers and then winked at her. When she finally left, I smacked him on the head with a roll of my eyes. "If Sakura-san is here, she'd definitely get mad again."

Usui merely shrugged and pushed my cup towards me before nodding at me so I could finally drink it. "Misaki, look, I know you're not good friends with Sakura so I know this secret will be safe. I'm planning to break up with her."

My forehead creased at that. "But why, you said that Sakura-san is a nice girl. You said you like her."

"Love is different from Like." He informed me and then looked out of the window too. "I don't like her anymore."

I rolled my eyes at that. "You're probably lying when you said you like her three weeks ago; you must be lusting over her."

He rolled his eyes too and softly flicks my forehead. "Idiot, how in the world did the lust thing appeared on our conversation? What about you, aren't you lusting over Igarashi?"

I flushed bloody red as I kicked him from under the table. "Baka, why the hell would I think like that about him? I respect Igarashi-kun, okay? Even if sometimes he's a little mean and sharp-tongued, I still respect him."

"Even if he was seen slapping you in the public?" he asked with his emerald eyes narrowing. "You covered that up and said that it was your fault but when you appeared on my condo the next day, you have bruises over your legs and forearms and a small one on the corners of your lip. That was brutality and physical abuse; you should break up with him and be with someone better—like me—instead."

I started laughing at that even after remembering the violent memory. "Well, if I've decided to be with you, you'll dump me too like your other girls after three weeks—or maybe even after a week because Igarashi-kun keeps on saying that I'm boring."

"You're not boring, stupid." He said and ruffles his messy blond hair again. "Have you seen how the waitress eyed me awhile ago? She probably has the hots on me."

I took a sip from my milk shake and glanced at my wristwatch instead. "He was fifteen minutes late now—he has been getting late every time we'll plan a date. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm meeting Sakura obviously when I saw you quietly waiting here for my bastard friend." He took a swig from his coffee and then glanced at his wristwatch too. "Back then, I was the one who was always late and Sakura was always the one waiting. Maybe the reason why I've decided to come here early is because of you."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Don't start with me, Usui. I'm too used with your stupid pick-up lines and old way of flirting."

He flicked his tongue and grinned at me. "Damn, I'm busted already!"

"Shut up, moron!" I hissed while softly giggling. "If Sakura-san sees you flirting with the waitress, she'll definitely create a scene."

He shook his head and started to rock his chair. "Nope, I won't flirt with the waitress. I don't want a girlfriend who likes to boast me to other people. I like girls who are quiet and respects their boyfriends; who waits for them even if they were fifteen minutes late."

"I said don't start with me."

"I was just being true, babe." He mumbled and then checks his phone when a frown erupted on his brows. "Now she's asking to come to her apartment. She just probably plans to have sex—"

"Usui!" I hissed embarrassedly and kicked him from under the table once again. "Watch your words, moron! You must be first bachelor but if other girls hear you saying such vulgar stuff, I'm sure they'd hate you."

Usui rolled his green eyes once again and then dumps his phone towards my bag. "There, you could hide my phone—but in return, you must give me yours."

"Why would I do that?" I asked him confusedly and then hesitantly handed him my phone. "Are you going to text someone?"

He laughed at me and then started to scan through my phone. "Whoa, is it me or you really—and only—have one contact on your phonebook?"

I scowl at him and tried to snatch my phone from him only to fail. "What about you? I bet the contacts on your phone are all girls you were trying to hit on."

"Jealous already, babe?"

I kicked him from under the table and casually square my shoulders. "Why would I get jealous? You're not my boyfriend, stupid."

"Oh, but let me guess, do you feel jealous if Igarashi flirts with other girls?"

That was a question that had caught me off guard since even if Igarashi flirts with other girls, I don't indeed feel jealous. I bit the inside of my cheek and then took a swig from my milk shake and looked out of the window. "Shut up."

"See that?" he then held my hand and massaged it into a circular motion. "It was too obvious, Misaki, you're not in love with Igarashi anymore ever since he had started hitting you." He slipped his hands of mine and then types something from my phone before showing it to me. "Here, I've placed my number here so if you ever need something, I'm just a call away."

I puckered my lips while trying to suppress a grin. "You know that I'll delete it later."

"I know that you won't." he pushes his phone inside my bag and then throws it back at me since he has free access on everything that belongs to me by force. "I'll call my phone later and then we'll talk until night is over."

"I have classes tomorrow." I informed him and laughed when he started to sulk. "I wasn't joking, okay? But if you really wanted to talk with me that much, then I guess I just have to give you a chance."

"Your head is awfully getting big now, isn't it?"

I just smiled and then glance at my wristwatch again when the restaurant doors swing open revealing Igarashi's tall stature. I produced a small smile as I stood up and leaned forward to kiss his cheek but he just brushed me off and settled on plopping down beside me.

He then called the waitress whilst I immediately grabbed my bag and hid it under the table, Usui on the other hand stuff my phone inside his pockets. On cue, Igarashi turned to Usui. "What are you doing here?"

Usui merely shrugged and then softly kicked me from under the table. "Out on a meeting with Sakura, what about you?"

"Out on a meeting with Misaki." He replied nonchalantly—not even daring to throw me an acknowledging gaze. "If you're going to meet Sakura, why are you here sitting with Misaki?"

Usui arched an eyebrow over his best friend. "What kind of fucking question is that? Of course I saw her alone here because this is where Sakura and I will be meeting too. So when I saw her alone, of course I came here to give her company."

That is the time Igarashi finally looked at me. "So, do you need his company?"

"Igarashi…why are you asking me that kind of question?" I said and then decided to just walk away. "You know what; let's just cancel this meeting because the last time you called me, you said it was a date." I was about to leave them but Igarashi held my elbow tightly to which I winced. "W-What is it?"

"Hey, you're not leaving." He ordered me threateningly and pulls me down to sit back on the chair by force.

Usui growled at that. "Hey, Igarashi, you're freaking hurting your girl."

"I'm fine." I whispered under my breath and ripped my elbow off his hands. "Thank you."

There was awkward silence when Sakura finally arrived and took her seat beside Usui and swiftly wraps her hands around his. "Hi babe, miss me already? I told you to come at my place."

Igarashi laughed at that and thanked the waitress when she finally arrived to deliver his drink. "Come to your place? I bet Takumi was too busy accompanying my girlfriend to come at your place."

Sakura arched an eyebrow at Usui in confusion. "What, you're accompanying Ayuzawa-san?"

"No, he just—"

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you." She cut me off irritatedly and then faked out a smile. "Oh, you're there, I didn't notice you."

"Sakura, stop that." Usui hissed at her and softly kicked me from under the table again. "That's not the proper way to talk with my friend."

"You mean my girl?" Igarashi corrected.

Sakura gave me a mocking grin. "You mean your best friend's girl?"

I looked away and without thinking, I grabbed my bag and then stood up, pushing Igarashi off the seat not caring anymore whether he gets angry at me or not. "I'm leaving, Igarashi. Let's just continue this some other time."

"Hey, wait—" but I already exited the restaurant and proceeded on calling a cab when Igarashi appeared behind me and dragged me towards the parking lot where his blue car was parked. I gasped when he slammed me on the door and placed one hand beside my head. "Why are you getting all agitated? Are you embarrassed because you and Usui's secret affair was slowly getting revealed?"

My forehead creased at that. "What—that is so low of you—"

"No, that is so low of you." He crossed his hands over his chest and then produced a snarky smirk. "You think I don't know that you like Usui?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked him furiously and without thinking, slapped him. "That is so fucking stupid of you! Why would I like my boyfriend's best friend?"

Igarashi bit his lip angrily and before I could noticed, he had already hit me.

-;-

_The first chapter would be really short but the next chapters would be very very long. This story was entitled _**One sided **_and this will only be an eight (or ten?) chaptered story. I'll tell the details on my profile. Please support this one by reviewing!_

_PP._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All**recognizable characters belong to **Hiro Fujiwara's Kaichou-wa Maid-sama!**

**Two:**

"Usui?" I asked in a strained voice as I open the windows of my room and allowed him to enter. His golden hair was in disarray and his clothes were slightly wet due to the rain. I hurriedly pulled him inside my room and turned the lamp's on so that faint light illuminated the whole room. My forehead creased even more when his body became even visible before my eyes and he was just wearing a blue polo shirt—his favorite color, a wet one.

I shook my head as I looked up at him in confusion. "Usui, what the hell are you doing here? Did you know that it's freaking twelve in the morning?"

"It's freaking obvious, Misaki." He replied and then walked towards my dresser so that he could rummage through my cabinet. "So, where are my clothes?"

I walked towards him and then pushed him off the dresser so I'd be the one to search for his clothes instead. "I hid it because I was afraid that Igarashi-kun might see your clothes here and might think badly of us again."

"We're not doing anything bad." He pointed out and then placed his hands on my shoulders and hugged me loosely. "Unless you want to do some—"

"Psycho." I intervened and then throw him a white tee and pushed him out of my room. "Bathroom's at the—"

"End of the hallway, I already know that." He winked at me and then exited the room while dragging his tee roughly. I shook my head at that and then hurried to my dresser to close the doors. This secret meeting has been going on since two months ago. Usui and I were good friends since we've met at the bar where Igarashi-kun and I first met too. Truth be told, I came to like Usui first because he was very kind and fun to be with. I like Igarashi too because he was good in making conversations but that was just it.

Someone might be asking why he became my boyfriend when I liked Usui first but it was because I was hesitant on dumping him. I didn't like him or Usui because they were bachelors. I liked both of them because both of them were fun to be with. We became good friends for like a span of a year before Igarashi asked me out and then, I just decided to have a relationship with him because he seemed easy to love.

But I was wrong.

Igarashi wasn't easy to love. In fact, he was hard to understand and most of the times we spend together, we'd have a lot of fights and arguments. To be frank, I wasn't happy with him anymore. I tried to break up with him once but he didn't agree and that is when he started to hit me. I didn't tell any of those to Usui because he was Igarashi's best friend and I don't want to share to him the private parts of our relationship but after seeing a few bruises on my legs and forearms, he forced me to spit everything out and that is when Usui became distant with Igarashi but became closer to me that Igarashi thought we're having some kind of affair.

"Usui…"

"Yes?"

I surprisedly spun around to face Usui in time to see him standing in front of me while drying his wet hair with my towel. I hurriedly looked away and then distanced myself from him. "Well, you didn't answer my question yet. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you."

I raised one finger in front of him and then bit the inside of my cheek. "I am not buying that excuse. Tell me a good reason or else I'll kick you out—through the window…by foot."

Usui throw the towel on my bed and then showed me my phone and placed it in the front pockets of his dark washed jeans. "Well, your dear Igarashi was calling and I wasn't answering it because he might find out that her girlfriend's phone was on his best friend's custody."

My mouth fell open as I glanced at his pockets the same time it rang. "Usui, what the fuck are you thinking? Give me my—"

"Nope you get it from my pocket." He interrupted while grinning mischievously at me. My eyes rounded even more when he removed his tee and then sat back on my bed and grinned at me. "Hey, aren't you going to answer it? It's ringing and it's your boyfriend calling."

"I am so going to kill you." I hissed at him and then awkwardly run my hand through my messy hair before hesitantly walking towards him and leaning towards him to place my hands inside his pocket. I was hesitant since I didn't really want to do it so I bit my lip out of sheer embarrassment. I exhaled through my nose and licked my lips and tried to reach out for his pocket again.

Usui grinned at me and quietly watched me as I inserted my freezing hands inside his warm pocket. When I finally got in touch with it, Usui grabbed my hand that was inside his pocket and suddenly used his free hand to graze me at the back of my head and then pulled me into an open mouth kiss.

That literally caught me off guard as I tried to push him off but Usui held me both at my wrist before rolling over so that I'd be under him. I know it was a futile effort of escape but I was still trying to free myself from him. He wrapped my arms around his neck and draped my legs around his waist and deepens the kiss. It was a rough kiss—but I've like it—and somehow, it was hypnotizing me to respond to his actions.

I lower my hands on his chest and then push him off me in such small distance. "Usui, what the hell are yo—"

"Isn't it obvious that I'm kissing you?" he asked me while grinning and then placed his warm hands on my thigh. "Do you want Igarashi to hear us? I think I accidentally pressed the answer button when I pulled you."

My mouth fell literally open but before I could even retort, he immediately sealed my mouth with a kiss and then chuckled. "Geez, was this your first kiss?"

"Fuck yo—"

"That's what we're going to do now." he interrupted me once again and pressed his cool lips on mine before inserting his tongue.

I got startled at that—and at the same time felt disgusted—as I pushed him once again and glared at him. "Usui, look, Igarashi and I are still dating—he's your best friend—and for God's sake, this is so wrong! I-I—"

"That bruise on your lip was caused by Igarashi, right?" he suddenly ask and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of my lip. "I saw it, when you exited the restaurant and Igarashi dragged you to the parking space and there, he hit you."

My mouth was slightly open as I looked away yet keep my hands on his bare chest. "That's got nothing to do with you."

"Anything that concerns you has something to do with me." he corrected me and then tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You're so stupid, Misaki, break up with him."

I confusedly shook my head and then looked at him straight in the eye. "I can't—well, at least not yet—not now—I can't do it." I look away once again since he was confusing me and bit the inside of my cheeks. "Usui, I—"

"Look, he's hurting you." He reminded me and then placed another kiss on my slightly open lips. But before I could respond, he immediately pulled away. "—physically and emotionally." He kissed me once again and then immediately pulled away. "You deserve someone better, someone that won't hurt you."

We were on that position when someone started knocking on my room's door. My eyes rounded at that as I looked at Usui in horror.

"Fuck, its Igarashi!"

Even Usui seemed surprised too as he pulled away from me and pulled me up too. "What the hell is he doing here?" he asked under his breath.

"He has free access inside my apartment because he was hiding the original key!" I hissed at him and started pushing him inside my dresser. "Hurry, hide!"

"Where?"

"Inside the dresser obviously!" I hissed again and then grabbed his tee before throwing it on his face. "And whatever happens, you should never get out!"

"Misaki!" Igarashi—from outside my room—yelled loudly. "Where the hell are you? Open this damn door now!"

"I-In a minute!" I stuttered and fixed my bed and then pushed Usui again inside the dresser and stuffed him with my clothes to hide his huge figure. "Fuck, if something bad happens tonight, I really swear I'll kill you!"

"Misaki!"

"Wait a minute!"

Usui just laughed before suddenly pulling me by the neck and planted a deep and wet kiss on my lips. "Yeah, love you too."

I hurriedly pushed him off me and then slammed the dresser's door closed before fixing my clothes and hair and then proceed to the door to open it. But just before I could pull it open, Igarashi immediately kicked it and then surprised me by slapping me square in the face. That made me gasped as I immediately held my face.

"Wha—"

"Why did it take you so long to open the damn door?" he asked furiously and then barged inside the room and paced around as if he was looking for something. "Why aren't you answering your phone? I was calling since last five hours ago."

I looked away and secretly stole a glance from the dresser. Usui must be raging with anger inside since he has full view of what's happening. "I lost my phone."

"It was still ringing." He informed me and then walked towards me and grabbed me by the elbow. "If I find out that you are cheating with me, I really swear I'll make your life a living hell." That and he slammed me against the door and exited the room.

I exhaled through my nose before glancing at the dresser and walking towards it to caress the doors. "You shouldn't have seen that."

From behind the doors, I felt Usui's hand at the top of mine. "I'll always be here for you."

-;-

_Another rush chapter done!_

_PP_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All **recognizable characters belong to **Hiro Fujiwara's Kaichou-wa Maid-sama!**

**A/N: Promoting my mini game about Heiress**—laughs—read my profile for more informations! Cinderella's getting better; I'm going to cry (T_T). Try reading the new summary of Cinderella, it was very heart breaking. About its current title, do you think the title Cinderella fits the story? Need some recommendations. My mind's playing with Romeo and Juliet thanks to a certain reader; you managed to get my attention whether the title really fits the story. And for those who are wasting their time reading this Author's Note, thank you very much for reading this story. I love you lots! :) Let the game begin!

**Three:**

This was actually stupid—this whole secret meeting thing and I feel like I'm indeed betraying Igarashi. Well, I don't really like him—I like him as a friend—but still, we're currently dating and I don't want him to think that I'm only playing with him. Playing is definitely not my thing—I'm more of the conservative type, I'm soft and that bastard Usui is making me as worse as possible.

I'm attracted with Usui—that was the truth—but that reason isn't enough for me to have a secret affair with him. He was someone I want—from the start—but, I don't want to hurt Igarashi. He was important—I think—though Usui is kind of more important than Igarashi. I don't want to look like a disgusting—what you call that? _Playgirl_—but I definitely don't want to continue my relationship with Igarashi.

If love is force, then it has no meaning.

I watch as the kids finished their activity—since I was working as a teacher—and looked out of the window. It was raining today—quite a heavy one—and I forgot to bring an umbrella—a basic necessity. I was thinking too much of Usui since he was my best friend and we're both in love with each other—well, if Usui was really in love with me and not lusting at me. I shook my head and then smiled at one kid when she finally passed her paper at me and went back to her seat.

"Do you have an umbrella, Miki?" I asked while smiling and glanced at my clock to check the time. "It's raining a little hard today."

Miki nod at me and then showed me a pink foldable umbrella before she started arranging her things inside her bag. "What about you, sensei, did you bring your umbrella with you?"

"I'm afraid I've left it back at home." I told her and smiled at her goodbye when she finally exited the classroom. Minutes later, all the kids passed their papers too and then, they were gone. I quietly plopped down on the desk and pressed my cheeks on the cold table.

I was having an epiphany when Usui's phone suddenly ring and it was Sakura calling. I bit my lip and decided to just ignore it but minutes later, she started to call again. I scowl at that, Sakura's one persistent girl and I think she was indeed in love with Usui, too bad though Usui's just playing with her.

Those made me scowl even more. Damn, I'm acting like a bitch.

I immediately stood up and gather my things and decided to go home—even if I didn't brought any umbrella. I was on that situation when from the peripheral view, I noticed Igarashi's familiar blue car. I blinked several times then bit my lip when he got out of the car while carrying a blue umbrella.

I tried to force out a smile as he bent down to kiss me on the lips. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Igarashi smiled at me and then ushered me to walk towards his car. "Well, I was planning to ask you out to eat dinner with me tonight." He replied with a soft smile on his lips. "Sakura and Takumi are with us."

"Oh, really?" I replied, trying to force out another smile again. "Okay, well, what time would it be?"

"Um…now?" he retorted and then opened the doors for me before striding around the car to enter the driver's seat and revving the engine back to life. "You don't have to change clothes; you look good on those anyway."

"Thank you." I mumbled and then looked straight to the wet road ahead of us. However, due to bad luck, Usui's phone started ringing again and it was placed on my handbag. I froze at that as I immediately held my bag close to my chest as if it would tone down the volume of the sound of the phone.

_Shit._

"Was that yours?" Igarashi asked as he glanced at me from the rearview mirror. "Why aren't you answering it? I though your phone's lost?"

The ringing continued whilst I ignored Igarashi's whining and continued to pressed the bag closer to my stomach since if he sees that Usui's phone was with me, he'll definitely get mad—and worse, he might hit me again.

Igarashi scowl at that as he pulled over and arched an eyebrow at me. "Do you mind answering that? You said you lost your phone."

"I-I…I did." I stuttered and wished for the ringing to stop because it would place me to a deeper trouble. "But…um…don't mind the phone, just continue drivi—"

"Do you mind answering that one?" he pressed and then leaned forward to grabbed my bag but I fought against him and held it tighter on my stomach. Igarashi glared at me. "Misaki, give it to me—"

"No." I finalized and tugged it harder. "Let go of the bag, Igarashi! I'm going to answer the call."

"No, you were obviously lying when you said you lost your phone!" he reminded me angrily and tugged the bag harder until it was finally on his clutches. When the phone was finally on his hands, I immediately stole it from him and tried to kick the door open only to find out that it was locked.

_Fuck._

"Misaki," Igarashi hissed from behind me, the tone of his voice obviously averted into something dangerous and sharp—as if anytime, he's going and is ready to kill me. "That was Takumi's phone, isn't it?"

I blinked several times and then started to breathe as if there is no longer a tomorrow awaiting for me. Slowly, I turn to Igarashi yet decided to avoid his eyes. "I-It isn't what you think, I-Igarashi."

"Then what is it?" he asked, his voice rising a few octaves making me flinched. "Explain it to me now, Misaki. What is Usui's phone doing on your bag? Is your phone with him too?" when I didn't reply, it only made him angrier. "Is your phone with him too?"

"I-Igaras—" I froze when the phone started ringing again and when I stole a glance at it, it was my phone calling.

_Another shit. _

"Who's that?"

"N-Nothing." I then shakily gaze at the phone and decided to turn it off but Igarashi snatched it from my hands, and looked at the caller I.D only see that it was my name registering. "I-Iga—"

He rejected the call and then rolled down the car windows and threw it outside the car before glaring at me. "You are a disappointment, Misaki."

"Let me explain, Usui and I—" When Igarashi slapped me to interrupt me, tears slid down my cheeks as I immediately held the part that he hit.

"You think I would still believe any of your crap?" he asked me before grabbing my chin and forcing me to face him. "You're cheating and you're paying."

-;-

"Hello Tora, Misaki-san, you two are late." Sakura said as she flashed us a wide smile and pulled out a chair for me before pressing her pale hands on my shoulders, I winced at that as I looked away and tried to hide the pained look on my face.

Igarashi smiled at Sakura and gave Usui an acknowledging nod before handing me a menu card. "Well, Misaki and I got a little busy that's why we got a little late, sorry about that."

"Oh, my God, we've totally understand, right, Takumi?" Sakura snaked her hands around Usui's arms before winking at me. "Misaki, you seemed a little pale. Is it me or your make up today's a little thick?"

"Please…don't mind me." I mumbled in a whisper and tried to casually shrug so that they won't notice that I'm in pain. "Why don't we just proceed with the dinner?"

"Okay, then I better call the waiter now." Usui then called the waiter's attention before throwing me a look. "What do you want to eat?"

"Takumi, why don't you try asking your own girl what he wants to eat instead of asking mine?" Igarashi said with his eyes on the menu card. Igarashi then elbowed me which made me flinched again since he was exerting too much strength on the elbowing thing and the area where he was elbowing me kind of hurts. "You hurry up and order."

I quietly shook my head. "I'm not hungry."

"What's your problem, Misaki?"Igarashi prompted and then glared at me before grabbing my forearms which made me flinched again.

Immediately, I slapped his hands off me and surprisedly stood up, distancing myself from the table. Upon noticing that I was attracting lots of attention, I quietly apologized. "S-Sorry…I think I'm feeling sick."

"I'll drive you home." Igarashi said and then immediately pulled me by the elbows but once again, I pushed him off and back away again. "Misaki, come here."

Even Sakura seemed surprised too so she stood up and then gently pulled me back to my chair—her grip was tight on my wrist. "Misaki-san, are you okay? Oh, my God, you look so pale. And don't you to think that your dress was too uncomfortable? You're not showing any skin, how could you breathe on that?"

"I'm fine." I assured her but still avoided Usui and Igarashi's gazes.

It surprised me however when Usui cleared his throat and then walked beside me. "Come, I'll drive you home."

"No—"

Igarashi then stood up and suddenly grabbed my elbow pushing me against his chest. "You are not touching Misaki."

Usui smirked at that as he grabbed my elbow too and slammed me hard on his chest and although it kind of hurts, I still prefer Usui touching me rather than Igarashi; because Usui's caress was more comforting than Igarashi's. "Oh, I couldn't touch her? Why, Igarashi? Do you mind telling me how you touch your girlfriend?"

"How I treat her has nothing to do with you." He hissed and then glared at me. "Misaki, come over here."

"Takumi, what is the meaning of this?" Sakura prompted from behind us with her eyebrows all rose. "Why are you treating Misaki like that? She isn't your girlfriend. I am your girlfriend."

"She might not be my girlfriend but she was mine to begin with." Usui said bluntly and then eyed Igarashi dangerously. "And I'm not hurting her physically."

"Bastard." Igarashi hissed and glared at me again. "So you are telling him what's going on between us? What a way to betray me once again."

"I am not betraying—"

"You don't have to explain yourself to him." Usui cut me off and suddenly carried me bridal style as he stride off the restaurant and walked me towards his car. "I am taking you home."

"Usui—"

"And you are going to show me the reason why you keep on wincing every time Sakura and Tora would touch you." He occupied the driver's seat but before he brought the engine back to life, he leaned towards me and planted a deep kiss on my lips though before I could respond, he immediately pulled away.

My forehead creased as I embarrassedly looked away. "I'm not wincing, moron."

Usui just smirked. "Fat chance I'll believe that. And when I said you'll show it to me, that means you're going to remove your clothes."

-;-

_**Note: **__Usui, Misaki, Igarashi and Sakura aren't teenagers here. They're—let's say—adults :) I was kind of thinking what I should do on the next chapter? Usui said here that he wants to see the reason why Misaki keeps on wincing but I was a little hesitant that I might not give any justice on the next chapter if I'm really thinking of writing __**that**__ scene._

_But anyways, keep on reading and reviewing!_

_**April21st **__yeah, don't worry, I'll try to prolong the next chapters and about that detail you're talking about? I'll try posting it tomorrow! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Keep on reading and please acknowledge my __**mini game**__ regarding the secrets behind __**Heiress**__._

_**PP**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All**recognizable characters belong to **Hiro Fujiwara's Kaichou-wa Maid-sama!**

**A/N: Promoting my mini game about Heiress**—laughs—read my profile for more informations! Cinderella's getting better; I'm going to cry (T_T). Try reading the new summary of Cinderella, it was very heart breaking. About its current title, do you think the title Cinderella fits the story? Need some recommendations. My mind's playing with Romeo and Juliet thanks to a certain reader; you managed to get my attention whether the title really fits the story. And for those who are wasting their time reading this Author's Note, thank you very much for reading this story. I love you lots! :) Let the game begin!

-;-

-;-

How come dumb stuff seems so fun while you're doing it?

-;-

-;-

-;-

**Four: The Sweetest Mistake**

I love Usui Takumi.

But, I know that I wouldn't be able to end my relationship with Igarashi. Well, at least not yet. I don't want him to think that I only dated him because Usui was gone. I don't want him to think that he was a shock absorber when he went back to England without notifying me. I will break up with soon but firstly, I'd explain to him everything that I didn't mean to hurt him ever since the start of our relationship.

I know that the only reason why Igarashi was hurting me was because I've hurt him on the first place. Originally, I was at fault—and I have to atone for my sins.

I looked out of the huge over looking window and heaved out a sigh upon seeing Usui's reflection striding forward me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and gently squeezed my shoulders so that I could acknowledge his presence. I look up at him and smiled and looked out of the view again.

"It was my fault." I began while recalling the things I have done to hurt Igarashi's feelings. "To be honest, Igarashi was aware that I was in love with you. But he still ignored my feelings for you and tried to get my attention."

"In which he failed." Usui concluded and then spun me around so that the two of us were facing each other. "Break up with him, Misaki…and then, and then be with me."

I looked up at him and slowly lift my hands to caress his pale cheeks. "We could stay like this forever…if only I've waited for you."

"Will you please stop blaming yourself?" he hissed and suddenly grabbed my hands and pressed it tightly on his cheeks. "We're already done with the blaming thing, Misaki, what matters now are that you and I…we should be together. Why do you have to explain everything to Tora when he already knew what's going on between us? I've already admitted it to him awhile ago—it should be as clear as water to him now."

I smirked softly at him and caressed his cheek more—feeling the warmth of his skin transferred on my cold hands. "I'm a teacher, I was born this way."

Usui rolled his eyes at my stupid remark. "Yeah, and you're teaching two year olds—you think we're still kids, Misaki?"

"What about Sakura?"

"What about her?"

I pulled back my hands from him and punched his chest none too gently. "Don't you dare return the damn question to me? What about Sakura—she'll get hurt."

"Misaki, you worry too much of others but you don't even waste your time worrying about yourself." He pointed out while running a hand on his now messy blond hair and then places his hands on both my shoulders again. "Let me see it."

"See what?" I asked—my forehead creasing.

I flushed beet red when his hands slid down to my chest to unbutton my dress so immediately, I slapped his hands away. "I am not going to have sex with you tonight."

Usui started laughing and surprised me when he swiftly remove his shirt and throw it on the floor and leaned closer to me. "Well, shall we change that?"

"Pervert!" I screeched loudly and dashed away from him but he was much faster when he grabbed my wrist and slammed the two of us on his huge bed—him on top of me. I irritatedly growl at him and tried to punch him but Usui pinned my wrist down with one hand. "Usui, fuck off!"

"If your students hears you saying vulgar words, they'll definitely hate you." He murmured on my ear and then started to plant kisses on my neck which makes me shiver. "Tonight, I'll be your teacher…and you'll be my student."

"Usui—"

He grinned at me and then rolled over so I'd be sprawled on top of him. "I think it's time for you to start calling me Takumi, your lips become provocative if you say that."

"Provocative of what?"

"Provocative of this." That and he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into an open mouth kiss which made me surprise. Electric bolts run up all over my body as Usui's lips grazed mine. He then rolled over again so that he'd be on top of me and then started to unbutton my dress. Immediately, I held his hands and then pushed him off me.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said and then licked my wet lips because I wasn't prepared for this, well, not yet. I bit my lip upon seeing that his bare chest was too close on mine so I embarrassedly look away. "Look, okay? I'm not ready for this."

Usui laughed at that and skimmed my neck with his lips before gently placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "Misaki, how old are you?"

My eyebrow rose at the stupid question. "I'm twenty four."

"You're twenty four," he repeated and then smirked at me again. "And I'm twenty six."

"So?"

"Meaning, I'm ready to have a family." He said and kissed my lips again. "I want to settle down and I want you to be my wife."

I scowl at him and then pushed him off me again and crossed my legs on his bed. "Usui—Takumi, are you sure? I mean, are you sure that it's me you want? Are you sure you really wanted to marry me?"

Usui frowned at that and then sits too to face me. "Misaki, are you trying to change my mind? Because you know, I won't let you off easily. You're already mine."

"I'm not an object, okay?"

He rolled his eyes and then softly flicked my forehead. "If you're an object, then I would never take you seriously. I'll call you a fling."

"If you're really planning to take me seriously, you wouldn't date Sakura."

"Well, if you also took me seriously, you wouldn't run off to Tora."

"Well, it was your fault to begin with." I reasoned with my arms crossed over my chest. "You left me all alone. Who knows if you're already dating some English girls there while I was here?"

"You know that I wouldn't dare cheat on you."

I smiled at him affectionately and then gently caressed his cheeks again. "You know well that you're the kind of guy I'd be stupid to trust."

"Well, but I'm still the kind of guy you'd be stupid to not marry." He retorted and then pushes me down on the bed again and plops down beside me. "Misaki, I won't hurt you—I won't do the things Tora's doing to you. If you're worried about Sakura, then I'd break up with her in front of you."

"I don't want to watch that." I told him sarcastically and then rolls on top of him. "I don't know Usui—Takumi, I still have to break up with Igarashi and explain everything to him. He might hate you for this. Are you sure you'd give up your friendship with Igarashi just to be with me?"

He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear and smiled at me affectionately before kissing my forehead. "I'm willing to give up anything for you." He then slid his hands down to my forearms and squeezed it but the sudden force exerted on my skin made me wince.

"Ouch," I whispered under my breath, wishing that he hadn't heard that.

But Usui's senses were much sharper than I thought as he suddenly sits up and grabbed my forearms. "What is it?"

"Don't touch it." I hissed and started tugging my arms back but Usui was faster and made me turn my back on him and then slid the sleeve of my dress up to my shoulders so that he could see the reason why I was wincing—his other arm wrapped around my waist.

His eyes rounded upon seeing huge and long bruise marks on my forearms. "Fuck,"

"Okay, look, let me explain—"

I gasped when he suddenly jumped off the bed and started thrashing his room. He slapped his lamp off its table before turning to me. "Tell me that it was Igarashi who did it."

"Usui, please, let me—"

"No, you are admitting that he did it." he said and then grabbed my arms again. "What did he do, Misaki, tell me!"

"Usui, will you please let go?" I snarled at him and without thinking, I pushed him off me and also jumped off the bed. "Do you know that you're already hurting me?"

His mouth fell open as he glanced at me surprisedly, shock colored his expression as he slowly stood up and walked up to me and gently pulled me into a loose hug. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry." His hands climbed up to my shoulders and then pushed me off him and scrutinize my bruises closely. "Are these… belt bruises?"

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, he hit me using that one."

"Fuck."

I smiled at him and then placed both my hands on his cheeks—his expression was aggravated and I know that any minute coming, he'll explode and thrash his room again before rushing to Igarashi and kill him. "Don't worry anymore, it was my fault."

Usui's eyes darkened as he pulled me into another loose again. "Tell me how it became your fault, Misaki? Because you know what, your fucking boyfriend is fucking hitting you." He then showed me my bruises and pressed his lips on it. "How could I let my girl get a fucking hitting from that psycho friend of mine?"

"It's not your fault." I repeatedly told him and then tiptoed on my feet to reach his lips and place a soft kiss on his slightly open mouth. "It was mine; he saw your phone inside my bag because I was being careless. Don't you ever dare blame yourself."

"Does it hurt?" he asked after a minute of silence and then started to kiss the areas with bruises.

I smiled at him and gently shook my head. "Not anymore since you're making the pain go away."

He looked down at me since he was much taller than I before starting to unbutton my dress again. I didn't stop him anymore since I know that what I'm going to do tonight would be far from regret. Usui owns me—that's the truth.

My heart started to do those rapid beats as I shakily placed my hands around his neck and looked up at him straight on the eye. My lips were quivering so I immediately bit it to hide my embarrassment. Usui smirked at that before he bent down to reach my lips.

"I love you." He whispered on my ear and finally coaxed my mouth open to kiss me.

My grip tightened on his nape and I pulled him closer to me before I nodded. "I love you too, Usui Takumi."

-;-

_OMG, I couldn't really get over this chapter because I was arguing with my sister whether I should write something sinister on this chapter. Well, I wouldn't change the rating because I didn't placed every detail on this chapter of what they were doing—ugh, I think I'm going to throw up. :)_

_Hope you like it since this would be the last update of my stories. _

_I have classes from Monday to Saturday and I wouldn't be able to work on my unfinished stories. But if time—and my Mom—would allow me to write, then, I'll update them one by one. _

_I'm going to miss FanFiction T_T_

_I'll be back before you know it and pleased you again with the new chapters—and perhaps new stories! I love you guys!_

_Hope you love me too!_

_So go ahead and click that review button! :)_

_PP :)_

_Gosh, I so love smileys!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All **recognizable characters belong to **Hiro Fujiwara's Kaichou-wa Maid-sama!**

**A/N: **Sorry for the very late update of One-sided, I'm having lots of fun on my college life and well, I've forgotten that I still have stories to update and readers that are waiting for this story. Sorry, really, please do forgive me. I hope that my little vacation has improved my grammar. Anyway, I won't keep you from the story anymore.

Please enjoy!

This one's for you :(

-;-

-;-

The wind, its halting words are a gentle illusion

The clouds, the broken future like a distant voice

The moon, a heart flowing in the clouded mirror

The stars—broken and swaying—like tears unable to be hidden.

-;-

-;-

-;-

**Five: Goodbye's the Saddest Word**

It's been two months that passed ever since Usui and I talked. I was kind of avoiding him because sadly, Igarashi doesn't want to let me go. I figured out that Usui and I could only love each other once I'm finally free and besides, he still has things to settle with Sakura-san. I don't want to play the role of a mistress who's ruining others' relationship when she could be happy just watching the two of them be happy. I don't want Usui's reputation to be ruined and besides, I'm too plain for him.

It's not like I'm saying goodbye to him but, when the time's finally right, then the time itself would allow us to be together. It would make the two of us happy because the people we're once involved with were also happy. That's the perfect relationship and I know that someday, Usui and I will also meander on that path.

The wind was blowing strongly against the current of the sea and its harsh caress against my skin makes me tremble. As of now, I didn't know what to do. I took a month leave from my job and drive here in a secluded beach off the coast of Tokyo so I could have some alone time with myself. Nobody knew this place but only me. It's a place where I know I could definitely find myself again.

Igarashi, well, he was still trying to contact me after the suppose-to-be breakup. He was—as usual—angry with my decisions but what else could I do? I'm no longer in love with him. Oh, let me correct that, I wasn't in love with him even from the start of our relationship. I know it's kind of a little mean but, I just agreed on this hell of a relationship because I thought I could forget Usui. But I think I'm facing the consequences now because I suffered more upon being with him—making it harder for me to forget the only man I've ever love.

There wasn't any storm coming and there weren't any people around since it was a secluded beach and no one would ever dare coming to a beach with no hot guys around so I'm all alone here and is free to do whatever I like—even drowning myself.

I walked towards the picnic blanket and sat there comfortably before removing my boots. The harsh wind that was previously caressing my delicate skin was no match to Usui's soft caresses two months ago after we committed that sweetest mistake. It was the most unforgettable event of my life because I've done that with him—my first and hopefully, my last love. And if fate would allow, I'd hope that we could be together.

Usui will be the only man I'd love. I won't look on other guys and he would definitely the guy I wouldn't dare betray and leave heartbroken.

I love Usui Takumi more than I love myself.

I removed my muffler and cardigan and then run to the beach so I could soak my feet on the cold water. I shivered at that and then continued to walk towards the inviting sea until my knees were also buried on the cold waters.

I inhaled the sweet scent of the ocean breeze and looked up at the sky. "Just for today, allow me to be free from the fetters of anyone who wants to possess me."

-;-

I glanced at my wristwatch in time to see that it was almost six in the evening—time to go home. I've spent the whole day sitting on the sandy beach and gazing at the violent ocean who continues to smash its fierce waves on the huge boulders. There was so many things—so many beautiful sightings—here in the ocean. Everybody can come in this place. It was designed for people with problems and heartaches.

Standing up from the picnic blanket I was comfortably occupying, I run towards the ocean and once again inhaled the ocean breeze. This is what you call real peacefulness—real quietness wherein no one can definitely bother me. Not even work, Igarashi and my feelings for Usui Takumi.

But still, I have to go home. I have to go back to my apartment so I could settle things with Igarashi and put an end to his tyranny over me. Hurting me is indeed unjustifiable. Not even my own Mom hurt me. Once, my Mom told me that the only person who is allowed to hurt me is I. Only I and my decisions can hurt me physically and emotionally. If I insist the breakup with Igarashi and he started hitting me again, then I'll grab an ashtray and smash it on his face so that it'd shook his head and bring him back to the reality that I don't really love him anymore.

I exhaled softly and slowly and went back to the picnic so I could wear my boots but upon spinning around to the said direction, I suddenly felt dizzy. There were black dots in my vision and I felt nausea coming. I haven't eaten the whole day except for some biscuits and crackers so vomiting is impossible. Immediately, I sat down on the sands and placed my head in between my knees so that the dizziness would dissipate. When I think I'm finally fine, I stood up—gently this time—and walked slowly to the picnic and wore my shoes.

It was a short walk to the docks because there, a hired taxi boat awaits me that would drive me back to the dry land where my car is parked. I walked passed stray flowers, grassy meadows and thick trees that I could consider a paradise because I was the type that loves nature before feeling that queasy feeling on my stomach again.

Thinking that it was because I stayed too much on the cold waters, I wore my cardigan and wrapped my muffler around my neck so I could feel the radiant heat on my frozen skin. I walked down to the docks and smiled at the taxi boat driver as he helped me get on the boat. It only took us at least twenty minutes before we finally reached the mainland.

I quietly walked towards the parking lot and inserted the key on my car when a blue car honked its horn before me and flashed its headlights on my direction making me slightly blinded.

I scowl at that. What the fuck is this person's problem?

The owner of the car weaved its way towards me revealing Usui's handsome as ever face. "Misaki,"

There was a small mark of surprise on my face when I looked up at him to meet his gaze that it almost surprised me when he pulled my elbow and pressed his lips on mine. It was just a slight peck on the lips because he immediately pulled away and then hugged me tightly.

Alertly, I pushed him off me. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

A scowl appeared on his forehead upon hearing me utter the offensive word. "No, I should be asking you the fucking question. What are you doing on this damned place alone? You went to a stupid island almost twenty miles off the coast of Tokyo and now you're asking me what the fuck I was doing here? That's unbelievable."

I shy away from what I said so I immediately drop my gaze. "Sorry, I was just on a vacation that's why I went here. I took a long month leave off work so that I could rest."

His forehead creased due to worry as he held my hand against his chest affectionately. "Rest, why do you need rest? Are you feeling sick? You haven't contact me for like months and it was worrying me. I tried contacting you but I forgot that my phone's missing."

I looked up at him and saw the genuine worry in his eyes that without thinking, I tiptoed on my toes and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. "Sorry, I've made you worry."

He showed me a smirk that says I look weird before grazing my back. "What's wrong with you? You're awfully sweet right now?"

My hands froze midway upon hearing him say that so immediately pulled my hand back but Usui's reflexes were faster than I. He swiftly grabbed my hand and formed manacles on my wrist.

"What's the matter?" he mused. "Getting embarrassed? We're done with the evasiveness, aren't we?"

I flushed beet red and pushed annoying bangs off my face and avoided his gaze. "Wh-What the hell's wrong with you, suddenly bringing up that topic."

Usui only smirked at me and then closed the door of my car and snatched my car key from my hand and then pushed me to his car. "Come, I'm bringing my baby home."

"W-Wait—I'm going back to my apart—"

"Your apartment is on my condo unit." He cut me off and forced me inside his car before jogging towards the driver's seat and buckling his seatbelt. "I was kind of thinking that you should start living with me then we'll get married."

I flinched at the thought of marriage and then the queasy feeling on my stomach appeared again. It was as if, it made me so happy that I wanted to throw myself to Usui now if only Igarashi wasn't hindering me to my path of happiness.

Usui revved the engine back to life and then sped off when I suddenly felt that queasy feeling again. Alertly, I blocked my mouth with my shaky and frozen hands and fan myself because weirdly, I felt hot. I felt like I was burning hot. There was this uneasy sensation inside my stomach and I definitely don't feel so good.

Usui immediately pulled over and spun around to face and showed such worried expression. "What the hell—Misaki, are you okay? Are you all right? What's wrong, baby?"

I knock the door twice so he could unlock it for me but as stupid as he is, he only leaned forward. "Misaki, what's the matter? Are you feeling sick?"

I throw him a very annoyed growl before hitting the unlock button and kicked his door open then rushed to the nearby bushes to do my thing. I didn't feel so good and my stomach is indeed feeling queasy and I didn't know the reason behind this.

When I'm finally done, Usui handed me his hanky and offered me a bottle of water before caressing my back. "Misaki, are you all right?"

I hesitantly nodded and then walked back to his car. "Sorry, about that. I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just drive me home."

"Okay, let's go back ho—"

"My home, Usui."

-;-

"Can we talk?"

I stopped doing my chores as I looked up at Sakura whose right eyebrow were raised to its highest. I know Sakura equates trouble and I'm not in for anything nasty today, tomorrow and even to the next tomorrow because I wasn't feeling any better. Another quiet week had passed and the morning sickness had made me suspicious of my real situations. I hadn't thought of seeing the doctor—at least not now, not yet. I'm not ready on knowing anything that is parenthood related. Like I said, not yet.

Not—

"Are you just going to stare through me or you're really that rude when a person higher than your status is talking to you?" Sakura snapped irritatedly as she slammed her red leather shoulder bag on the table I was working with my lectures. She rudely occupied the empty chair before me and then glared at me. "We're talking today and I'm not letting you off easily, Ayuzawa."

I closed the book I was reading and gazed through her since my mind wasn't on the mood to any talking whatsoever right now. There were so many things that are much worth talking about. Right now, this stupid sudden flare of emotions I was experiencing is really getting on my nerves.

"It's about Usui, Ayuzawa. I've warned you for like the fourteenth time to stay away from him but you weren't listening—"

I was kind of thinking that is should see the doctor but what if she reveal something shocking? What if she asked me to bring the guy responsible for _that? _What if Usui refuses to take responsibility of me anymore and leave me for Sakura? What would I do if I was faced with the truth that Usui really just played with me?

"—Usui's just playing with you, you got that? That's because he finds you really challenging because you weren't letting him inside your life that easily. You're the first person to actually reject him and run after his best friend—"

What would I do now? If things go with the things I wasn't expecting, then where else I would go? I don't know anyone here and I'm definitely sure Sakura, Igarashi and Usui would ruin my life. They were big people I'm dealing with and I don't want any issues surrounding my private and public life. What should I do?

"Were you really that shameless, Ayuzawa?"

Since when did I become like this? Since when did I learn to play with two guys who shares a bond deeper than love and hurt another innocent woman like me?

_Splash!_

I surprisedly glanced at Sakura when I felt warm tea dripping down from the top of my head to my jaw. My mouth fell slightly open as I hurriedly save the books that were all about to e soaked and hurriedly wiped them clean before stuffing them inside my large bag.

I glared at Sakura. "Why did you do that? What if the books got soaked? Did you know that these all belong to the kids I was teaching?"

Sakura just gave me a ridiculed scoff before grabbing her shoulder bag and flipping her way bright red hair and glaring at me. "If you love your teaching that much, then it's better if you stay away from Usui ang Igarashi and focus on your thing instead."

She walked away from me and exited the café without any foreword. I bit the inside of my cheek and quietly pulled a handful of wet hair before sighing.

Without me realizing, a waitress approached me and handed me a thick pad of tissue sympathetically. "Here, Ma'am, please wipe yourself clean."

I smiled at her weakly before accepting the tissue and gathering my things. "Thank you." Quietly, I exited the café too.

Maybe … Sakura's indeed right. I should try keeping my distance soon.

-;-

_I wanna run, run smash into you._

_I'm willing to run, run … and smash into you._

_-;-_

I held Usui's unit key close to my heart and swallowed the thick lump in my throat that is making me feel uncomfortable. I've thought about it well for the last two days. Even if something had happened to us, I still think it's not right to have an affair with my boyfriend's best friend. Sure I have loved him ever since from the start but I'm with Igarashi now. Speaking of Igarashi, I won't continue this hell of a relationship anymore. I'm going to end and severe our connection and then run off to a faraway place that they wouldn't be able to reach.

I will be ending everything.

I embrace myself tighter since it had started raining and I wasn't able to supply my wardrobe for the rainy season. All I'm thinking about is how I'm supposed to live and survive with my … my baby.

I was six weeks pregnant and I wasn't even aware of it. I won't be feeding Usui with information about the pregnancy since I know he doesn't want anything to do with it. I'm sure he still wanted to live his life off as a bachelor. I don't want him to think that I'm tying him down along with a commoner like me. I'm a teacher and he was the world's most handsome guy—we are that far from each other.

He's someone that I wouldn't be able to meet even for a moment. We just met because of a pure coincidence.

I inhaled deeply and felt the restriction in my lungs before inserting the key in the keyhole and pushing the knob open. This is it, I'm just going to hand him the key, tell him that I still have lots of things to do with my life and that I'm going far from Tokyo, get my phone and then leave. No more strings attached.

I finally pushed the door open and stepped inside only to see that all the lights are off except the one that leads to his room. It was weird because Usui wasn't the type to leave all the lights close because he isn't fond of darkness. I hit the light switch and turn the lights in the living room on as well as to the dark mini bar before stepping near his room.

I know I'm going to miss this but I have to do this. We're just not meant for each other.

Once again, I inhaled deeply and zipped my jacket closed and finally walked as casually as I could inside his bedroom only to receive the greatest shock of my life.

Well do you know that feeling you get when you've given him everything you have but he still chases after another girl. From the start, I got the feeling that he wasn't really in love with me. He said that he'll make me regret all my decisions for choosing stupid Igarashi but that was all of it. He didn't really tell me he loved me.

It was all empty promises.

It was all broken promises that are also meant to break me.

There weren't any words that escaped my frozen lips as I stare at the two individuals before my eyes. I was a fool to just stand there but mysteriously, I wasn't able to feel anything. All that was left is pure pain. If I could visualize what I'm feeling now, it'll probably be red hot. It was that painful.

I remember the time I fell down on the ground and scraped my knees during the time I was learning how to ride a bicycle. It was really painful to watch as blood ooze out of my wound while my Mom was trying so hard to be gentle with me.

Then and there, I knew that scraped knees are far much better than broken hearts. Scraped knees would heal but broken hearts would mar the soul forever. My Mom used to tell me that forever is a very hard thing. And I think I'm just starting the beginning of this painful forever.

My love story isn't as perfect as I was expecting it to be. In fact, it was one of those worst love story ever told with wrong grammars and spellings. And I can't believe I'm allowing everyone to have a view of my life—of my blight life. It was embarrassing…seeing the whole thing with your own eyes. It was the worsest vision ever. It was the most painful event that I've ever watch. Compared to a play, it was the climax of my story.

Girl realizes that she was just a chew toy, runs off and lives miserably ever after.

Those words made my heart melt as I accidentally hit the vase beside me that caused for it to slam hard against the carpeted floor making the two individuals to look at me. The first one had a surprised and victorious look in her eyes while the second one has the expression of surprise and plain nothing.

I couldn't say nor expressed anything anymore as I slowly back off out of the room. Show's over…I think they deserved a big round of applause.

-;-

_Sorry, about this. This chapter was based in true story T_T. It's all up to you to guess to whom this exact thing happened._

_Anyway, please do review :)_

_Sorry for the grammar mistakes._

_PP_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All **recognizable characters belong to **Hiro Fujiwara's Kaichou-wa Maid-sama!**

**A/N: **I won't stop writing :)

Please enjoy!

-;-

-;-

That woman loves you; that woman loves you wholeheartedly

She follows you around like a shadow everyday

That woman cries as she laughs.

Just how much more do I have to gaze at you alone?

This love that came like the wind, this love like a beggar.

If I continue this way, will you love me?

Just come a little nearer, a little closer.

Because if I take one step closer to you, you take two steps back.

I who loves you will always be next to you.

That woman cries.

-;-

-;-

-;-

If you stay in my heart … I'm afraid I won't be able to take it anymore. Leave, that's the best thing you can do.

Ayuzawa Misaki, One-sided.

-;-

**Chapter Six: That Woman**

**-;-**

I slumped down on the floor with the glass of beer on my right hand.

My body felt hot, my eyelids felt heavy as I slowly stood up and walked miserably towards my room. Four hours and counting…that was the time that had passed after I walked out of U—that guy's unit. Four hours of being miserable, four hours of acting dumb—believing still that he wasn't the guy that I was seeing with Sakura—on the bed. Anyway, it's not like it matters…I'm breaking up with him anyway but it seems like he beat me to it.

I dizzily walked on the hallway towards my room and dropped the beer glass somewhere and looked outside the windows and started to laugh. I must have gotten crazy. Maybe I was too in love with that guy that I forgot to leave some pride for myself. I run my hands through my hair and shakes my head before heading to the bedroom and plopped down on the bed—ignoring the loud wind outside my house.

Today's a rough day … I need some rest.

-;-

The loud ringing of the house phone had awakened me so while rubbing my eyes; I dragged myself to the living room and grabbed the receiver of the phone. "Yeah, who's this?" I glanced at the wall clock and sharply exhaled. "Do you know what time is it? How come you're calling me so early in the—"

"Misaki, it's me."

The voice sounded so horribly familiar that I almost wanted to smash the receiver back to its place. I so wanted to forget this voice…hearing it reminds me of the things I've experienced that I shouldn't have undergone. I glanced at the phone before slamming it hard to where it belongs and immediately unplug the cable. I am not receiving any calls for now. I don't want to talk with anyone right now.

I rubbed my watery eyes again and messed my already messy hair before knocking the frames off the table lamp. There was too much anger—too much pain—that I was trying hide. I rushed to the dining hall and throw all the bowls there off the table completely thrashing the whole room. This is the only way to ignore the pain—by inserting pain on my own physically.

Upon completely thrashing the whole dining hall and living room, I sat quietly on the corner and tucked my head in between my knees. I felt tired and sleepy. There were scratches and bruises on my arms but I ignored it. There was too much pain on my whole body but I ignored it. There was too much of this everything that I had enough. There was enough of this painful too much that all I could do was bathe on it so I could forget the emotional and psychological pain that man had given me.

If I hadn't gone to that bar…I wouldn't have met Usui, Igarashi and Sakura. If I hadn't allowed my emotions to rule over my mind, this wouldn't have happened. But you know that saying that regret is always at the end? Yeah, I think I'm the proof of that saying; because I'm regretting everything that happened. The moments I've shared with those three—I'm regretting all of it. I have so much regret that I want to forget everything anymore. My cell phone started ringing and it was that familiar name again that was calling me. Out of anger, I shut the phone off, tore its batteries off its case and threw the phone somewhere that would be very difficult for me to find.

I run my hand through my messy hair again and absentmindedly walk towards the messy bathroom and twisted the knob of the shower without turning the hot water on. There was just too much of his stupid everything. I tried to forget last night but it's all coming back to me now. That fucking betrayal he did when I have trusted him so much and offered him everything I have. My weak knees gave up as I slumped down on the wet bathroom floor and allowed the cold water to wash away my darn painful thoughts of Usui.

It was supposed to be gone with the wind…but now, it was just the beginning. It was haunting me—it was all coming back to me now.

-;-

The vase fell on the floor with a loud thump making the two individuals looked my way—the first one had that victorious look in her eyes while the other one had that surprised look—as if he wasn't expecting that I'll find out the realization soon. Slowly, I back off the room and prepared to run but Usui's reflexes were faster than I thought that he was immediately in front of me and was hugging me tightly.

I raised both my hands and tried to push him off me but he was far stronger than I so blinded by pure rage, I kicked his thigh and then pushed myself off him sending me on the floor.

"M-Misaki," he stuttered and yet, still managed to kneel before me. "It's not what you think—"

"It is what you think, Ayuzawa-sensei." Sakura cut in while wearing Usui's robe—flashing me that skimpy thing she was wearing. "I've warned you, didn't I? You're just a play thing—they aren't taking you seriously—either one of them."

Usui growled at him and then tried with such futile effort to make me look at him but since my eyes were on the floor, he failed. He held my hand instead and pressed it on his forehead. "Oh, Ayuzawa… I'm sorry, this isn't what you think. Nothing happened between Hanazono and me. This is a trap to hurt you. Please believe me—"

"How could you deny that, Takumi!" Sakura hissed as she growled at him in pure rage but I know that there was a sparkle on her eyes because of triumph. "Ayuzawa, listen to me—"

"Shut the fuck up, Sakura Hanazono." He growled at her and tries to make me look at him again. "Misaki, please look at me…let me explain. I know it sounds childish but you know what happens in the movies? Wherein the main protagonist founds out that she got cheated but in truth, it was just a trap? That is what's happening now. You—it's you that I love. I don't love—"

"Shut up."

"Misaki, it's you that I love—please believe me."

"Let me go." I tried to stand and he tried to assist me but I immediately brushed him away. "Don't touch me…I'm disgusted at you."

Sakura smirked loudly before crossing her arms over her chest. "Who's more disgusting? You come here barging in without even knocking so that is what you get—" I walked towards her and out of pure anger, I punched her square in the face sending her on the floor. Sakura's eyes rounded as she held her cheek that was now turning bright red with her mouth literally open. "Y-You…you—"

"I'm a bitch." I continued and grabbed my bag wordlessly before entering Usui's room and rummaging through his things in search of my phone. There weren't any words that I could say. Damn, I couldn't even express what I was feeling. All I could say was that, it was too hard for me to do anything.

Usui appeared from behind me and saw me rummaging over the bed. He rushed to me and hugged me from behind. "Misaki, please let me explain! Please calm down—"

"I said let me go!" I screamed loudly and elbowed him on the ribs and continued to search for my phone. "Where's my phone? Give it to me so that I can be out of here."

"Misaki, please—"

"Don't make this hard anymore for you." I mumbled quietly as I faced him with my irises turning into catlike slits. "Give me my phone so that I can be out of here. You and Hanazono-san can do whatever you were doing and I won't be interfering with your business anymore."

Usui desperately run his hands through his messy hair and kneeled before me—hugging my thighs tightly; not letting me go. "Misaki, please, I beg you. This isn't what you think—"

"We're not in movies, Usui-kun." I said in a whisper—trying so hard to suppressed the tears that are about to escape my now watery eyes. "Just give me the fucking phone and don't hurt me anymore."

"Misaki…please—"

"Just give me the phone." I muttered. "Let go of me—don't touch me or even make any form of contact with me. Whatever you do, I won't believe you anymore."

Sakura stood there before the two of us with a surprised expression on her eyes. She was looking at Usui and then averts her eyes at me. "Takumi…Ayuzawa-san."

I looked up at her and then looked away before pulling Usui up and checking my phone inside the pockets of his pants. Upon noticing the shape of my phone on his back pocket I immediately grabbed it and then pushed Usui on the bed. I hurriedly walked passed Sakura and race to the door but Sakura—like Usui—was faster and grabbed me by the elbow before slamming me on table—causing my stomach to hit the table.

I winced at that.

"Ayuzawa, how dare you act like that in front of me." she shrieked loudly and then crossed her arms over her chest again. "He was apologizing! How could you do that to him!"

I couldn't focus on her words anymore as I felt the explicit pain on my womb. I immediately braced my stomach in case she attacks me again before closing my eyes tightly. "Ah—it…it hurts. Ah…why did you push me?"

"Stop pretending!" Sakura half shrieked at me.

But I didn't move on the spot I was stuck. I looked down on the blue dress I was wearing before seeing the tiny blood stains that dirtied my dress. My brows furrowed as I pressed my fingers on it to check if I was just imagining things but I wasn't. "N-No…th-this isn't…h-happening."

"Takumi, come here!" Sakura nervously yelled before rushing to me. "Oh, my God, what's happening to you? Why are you bleeding? Oh, God, Usui!"

Usui—from the bedroom—rushed to me and hurriedly went to my side. "Misaki, Misaki, what's happening to you?" He then turned to Sakura and growled at her. "What did you do to her? Why is she bleeding?"

"H-How come I could kno—"

"M-My baby…" I stuttered as I caressed my womb. "My baby, oh God…this isn't happening. Don't slip a-away…my dear, Mom's here."

Sakura's eyes rounded as she slumped down on the floor with too much shock on her eyes. "Oh, my God, Ayuzawa, you're pregnant? Why the hell didn't you tell me? What the fuck's wrong with your girlfriend, Takumi?"

"Y-You're pregnant?" Usui stuttered with the same level of surprise as Sakura's before gently shaking me. "M-Misaki, that's mine…right?"

I bit my lip as sweat run down from my forehead before pushing the two of them off me. "Get away from me, don't touch me! I-I'm going to the hospital alone."

"What?" Usui alertly rushed to the room and when he got out of it, he was already wearing a sweater and the keys on his hands and then throws it to Sakura. "You drive Sakura, I'll carry her to the car."

"O-Okay." Sakura also rushed to the room and then got out while wearing a pink sweater dress. Usui hurriedly rushed to me and carried me to his arms before rushing out of the unit and immediately occupies the elevator.

"Misaki," he whispered on my ear and softly kisses me on the forehead. "I'm sorry, allow me to explain—"

"Just because you find out that we have a child doesn't mean I'm allowing you to see him." I said breathlessly. "You betrayed me when I have given you everything I have and trusted you to my heart's content. I hate you so much, Usui. We're over."

"Misa—"

But I was consumed by darkness before he could even finish what he wants to say.

-;-

The noisy buzzer sound woke up my sleepy thoughts and eventually heard what the people inside my room were speaking about. It was about the result of my exam, that it was positive and that the baby was safe. It was a relief—of course—so I decided to just stay still for awhile. The two figures disappeared in the room so now it was time for me to move.

I violently sat up and ignored the nausea I was experiencing before removing all those weird needles stuck on my wrist. I rushed to the windows and as if luck was beside me, found out that my room was located just in the second floor of the building and that there was an emergency exit through the windows. I ignored that my wrist was bleeding and that I was still feeling a little bit strained before jumping off the window and landing on the metal bars roughly. I checked if there was bleeding again but exhaled in relief after finding out that it was still safe. I climbed down the emergency ladder and then jumped off to the second floor before running off to the streets.

There weren't any words that escaped my mouth but just the tired breathing due to all the running and fast walking.

I've escaped Usui Takumi and I'll leave happily now. I walked on the side street wearing only the hospital slippers and the hospital dress in the middle of the early winter. The winter breeze felt cold on my pale skin but I ignored it.

There are still a lot of things that I needed to ignore. This wind is no match to the pain I'm feeling right now. The blood on my wrist continued to ooze out whilst I just ignore it.

Physical pain isn't painful but emotional pain is much more difficult to handle. I think—for the first time in my life—I feel like dying.

-;-

I woke up and soon found out that I was laying flat on the bed with my clothes changed into a new one. My forehead creased at that as I slowly sat up and run my hand through my slightly damp hair. However, upon glancing at my wrist, I saw that it was freshly bandaged and that there were traces of another person's presence inside my house. My brows slightly creased before I decided to stood up and check who my secret helper was.

But just before I could exit my room, Usui's tall figure appeared before me. He was carrying a tray of food and his hair seems to be messier than I. He looked at me in surprise before immediately putting the tray away and grabbing me by the elbow for support.

"Misa—" he began but I alertly cut him off.

"Don't touch me." I hissed at him and then walked passed him and went straight downstairs to drink a glass of cold water. Usui followed behind me quietly and just watch me do what I wanted to do. I spun around to glance at him and arched one eyebrow to its highest. "What are you still doing here? Get out."

Usui blew off annoying bangs off his pale face and ignores my order and instead, comfortably sits on the dining chair. "If you would just allow me to explain, then you'll know everything."

"I don't need any of your lies, bastard." I quietly went to the living room and was surprised to see that it was now in a great shape—unlike when I have thrash it just a few hours ago. I scowl at that. "I didn't ask for a room service, Usui, get out."

"Just let me explain, Misaki." He pleaded and then rushed to me and grabbed my elbows so he could hug me tightly. "Please, it certainly isn't what you think. It was a trap. It was completely a trap to hurt you—to tear the two of us apart."

"You aren't that special, Usui." I murmured under my breath and slowly tried to push him away. "Let go of me—don't touch me in the least because I'm disgusted at you." When he didn't listen to me, I settled on acting violent so I attempted to kick him but he reciprocated with my movements and immediately yet gently stepped on both my feet. That made me growl at him. "I said let go! Can't you see that I don't want you anymore? Are you a fucking moron? I don't want you anymore because I'm so fucking done with this and I don't want to listen to your built in crap!"

He paused at that and I know that the end is coming sooner. Slowly, he let go of me and then took two faltering steps away from me.

I gaze at him bitterly and then bit my lip. "I'll pay for your phone when I finally had the money. Don't worry; I won't ruin your bachelor reputation. I won't chase after you for financial support. Just go away—no, I'll go away."

He washed his hands over his face and walked towards me again before kneeling in front of me and hugging my legs tightly. "Misaki, please, don't do this to me. Don't leave me."

"If you don't want me to leave, then you leave me instead. If you don't want me to be the one to break up with you, then be the one to break up with me instead."

"I don't want that!"

"I don't want you anymore."

A scowl appeared in between my brows as I found myself having difficulty in breathing. This was hard, that's a fact. But I have to do this. I fear that if I trust him again, he'd hurt me. This'll be the last time.

"Usui, this'll be the last time I'll let you hurt me." I then pulled him up and roughly pushed him out of the house before slamming the door closed. I slid down on the floor and tucked my head in between my knees.

I've had enough of this.

-;-

_This chapter was done. _

_One-sided will have at least eight chapters and then it'll be over. But—although this'd be a spoiler—one sided will have a sequel. Please wait for it—and read it as well—and I hope you will like the ending that I will write. It may not be a happily ever after but I hope you'd still like it because there will be a sequel to it._

_PP_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All**recognizable characters belong to **Hiro Fujiwara's Kaichou-wa Maid-sama!**

**-;-**

**-;-**

It's a shame that it had to be this way  
>It's not enough to say I'm sorry<br>Maybe I'm to blame  
>Or maybe were the same<br>But either way I can't breathe  
>All I had to say is goodbye<br>Were better off this way  
>I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive<br>Cause everything we've been through  
>And everything about you<br>Seemed to be a lie  
>A guiltless twisted lie<br>It made me learn to hate you  
>Or hate myself for letting it pass by<p>

-;-

-;-

-;-

**Seven: Goodbye**

**-;-**

My forehead creased when I noticed the light bulbs in my room flickering as if it will be dying soon. But instead of wasting my time about it, I've just decided to ignore it and continue on stuffing all my clothes inside the huge travelling bag I bought since I'll be following my Mom and my younger sister Suzuna who are now living in Hokkaido. Maybe, what I need is a fresh start with my family and with my baby. I'm going to move on and everything will be fine soon after I fly out of Hokkaido.

I brushed annoying bangs off my face and then zipped the bag closed before rushing to the bathroom mirror and checking my tummy in case it's getting bigger now only to notice the small lump on the lower part of my abdomen. Inwardly, I smiled. This is great. It'll be hard to raise this child alone but I'm sure that Mom will help me. I'll work while I still can and then after I give birth to my baby, I'll do my best to give him everything he would want. I caressed the small bump on my stomach and then proceed on plugging the house phone back so I could call Mom.

On the third ring, she picked up. She answered the call with such a melodious, "Hello?"

From the other line I smiled and then caressed my stomach again. "Hello, Mom, its Misaki. I have a good news for you."

"Wha—Misaki, baby? Is that you? Oh, my God, how are you? I missed you so much!" there was dominant enthusiasm on her voice as she called out Suzuna and then giggled uncontrollably. "What's the good news, baby? Are you coming home soon?"

"I won't just come home but I will also live there. I got reassigned there in Hokkaido because of my work." I tucked the phone in between my ear and shoulder and then continued on fixing the clothes I'll also bring with me. "Are you happy?"

"Of course, I'm happy! Who wouldn't!" there were papers rustling from the other line before she spoke again. "I'm sure there's some more. You wouldn't call with just a news of going home. What is it?"

I gulped and once again checked my stomach on the mirror in case I was just imagining things before smiling widely. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

.

.

.

"Mom, hello, are you still there?"

My forehead creased when Suzuna was suddenly the one to respond on my question. "Hello, nee-san, Mom fainted because of what you told her. If she gains consciousness, I'll let her call you. I'll see you in the airport soon." That and the line went dead.

I scowl as I nervously gazed at the phone's receiver. "Fuck, I hope she didn't have a heart attack."

-;-

I woke up in deep sweat and then hurriedly throw a glance towards the tightly closed window inside my bedroom before turning the lamp on and running a hand through my messy hair. I've had another dream again—I've had another dream of him again. I'm not sure why I'm still dreaming about him again because I was trying my best to forget him. But you know that feeling when even if you try your best to forget a certain someone, he'd still come back to haunt you.

Usui Takumi's haunting me. Because I know that even in my dreams, I was still madly and deeply in love with him. I love Usui Takumi but he had hurt me. And even in my dreams, even if I was crazily in love with him, I won't let him to hurt me anymore. He'll regret the day that came that he did that. I'll make sure that he'll regret everyday of his life. He'll feel remorse because he'll feel sorry that he had let me slip away. He's betrayal will haunt him for the rest of his damn life.

My stomach started to ache so I hurriedly caressed it and then walked down carefully to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. Upon finally calming myself, I run my hand through my hair again and glanced at the wall clock—noticing that it was now two in the morning.

It's too late to go back to sleep now since I know that it'll be difficult so I just walked quietly to the living room and turned as white as snow upon seeing Igarashi sitting comfortably on the couch. The jack of the house phone was unplugged and the cellular phone I thought I lost almost two days ago was in pieces and is scattered on the center table. My heart did those frightened little flips and it was as if even if my baby isn't a full fetus yet, it was like, he had felt too the fear that I felt upon seeing Igarashi's eyes.

Slowly, I back away from the living room out of fear.

Igarashi stood up—looking so haggard as ever—and picked his car keys as he walked towards me and grabbed me by the elbow. "I know you'll be awake at this time of the morning because this was the usual time you and Usui are secretly meeting."

I swallowed the fear that was eating me before roughly ripping my elbows off his grip. "Let me fucking go, Igarashi! We're over—"

"Yeah, we are over." He continued and grabs my elbows again before pulling me roughly out of the house. "But you and Usui aren't over yet."

"Let me go, you're hurting me!" I angrily kicked his thigh in futile attempt to defend myself before trying to rush upstairs only to fail since he managed to grab me by the waist sending the two of us on the floor. I winced at that as I hurriedly braced my stomach. "Igarashi, let me go already! I've broken up with Usui and I don't want anything to do with the two of you anymore!"

But Igarashi didn't listen to me as he instead violently pulled me up and slung me on his back like a sack of rice. "Usui fears that if you managed to get away from him, you'd ruin his reputation as a bachelor so he wanted me to dispose you."

My forehead creased at that as I limp on his shoulder. "W-What?"

"You're right, Misaki." He said while grinning, opening his car and throwing me inside as if I wasn't carrying another life. "Sakura, Usui and I wanted to erase you on the face of the Earth forever."

"Wha-What?" I gasped in utter disbelief since I never thought that Usui and Sakura would be that kind of person. I tried to get up but Igarashi pushed me harder causing me to hit my head on the windows of the car completely making me vulnerable. "I-Igarashi…no, please don't do this."

"Too late, Misaki, too late." That and he knocked me out cold.

-;-

_A window__  
><em>_An opened tomb__  
><em>_The sun crawls__  
><em>_Across your bedroom__  
><em>_A halo__  
><em>_A waiting room__  
><em>_Your last breaths__  
><em>_Moving through you__  
><em>_As everything, everything ends__  
><em>_As everything, everything ends__  
><em>_As everything, everything, everything__  
><em>_Everything, everything, everything ends_

**Meet me on the Equinox by Death Cab for Cutie**

-;-

Well, you know that feeling when all you can feel was the numbness of your fingers and whole body; when all your emotions ran away from you because of extreme fear, when the antagonists around you forced you to end everything because they are all afraid that their public reputations will be soiled, when the last emotions that linger inside your head was pure anger and hatred for those people who ruined you.

Everything slip away from your finger like a sheet of paper, everything disappeared from you like bubbles on the air, the secret garden that was blooming inside your heart because you believed that you'll be living a new life without them became spoiled because of the conceitedness of those people you've associated yourself with.

It was pure anger because you knew that you're dying and you weren't able to save the life you were carrying. You got played by destiny and all you've realized is that, in the end…those feelings are all one sided.

You loved him in a one sided way and he ruptured all your innocent emotions for him. And for some reasons, you've felt disgusted because that same guy tainted you—he spoiled you and the only thing you want is pure revenge. You want to avenge yourself and the life that you were carrying that didn't even had the chance to see the sunshine of the world.

It would have been better if that guy just left you all alone, you would've accepted that. Although you love him, you can live without him because you have someone that will remind him of you. You're contented with that incomplete life because he left you a wonderful reminder than can complete you instantly.

But he didn't live up to your expectations. They ended you. And as the traitor ocean swallowed you whole, the last words that came out of your frozen lips were his name and the words of pure hatred.

-;-

_Yeah, I know, it was a really sad ending. _

_However, watch out for the Sequel of One sided and please read it. I hope you like the ending of One sided and I hope you won't hate me for this :)_

_Anyway, please review :)_

_PP_


End file.
